<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aquello que nunca te conté by pranklermo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929209">Aquello que nunca te conté</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pranklermo/pseuds/pranklermo'>pranklermo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:07:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pranklermo/pseuds/pranklermo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrés había muerto. Martín estaba devastado, al borde del suicidio. Un día alguien llamó a su puerta, y la conversación que aconteció después no les dejó indiferentes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa &amp; Palermo | Martín Berrote, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aquello que nunca te conté</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Otro one-shot basado en la teoría de que Matías Caño es el hijo de Andrés...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Martín abrió los ojos, alertado por unos golpes en la puerta. Se levantó perezosamente; por el camino propinó una patada a la botella de whisky vacía, que cayó al suelo partiéndose en mil pedazos de cristal punzante. Seguía viendo borroso, estaba resacoso y posiblemente no comía desde hacía días. Solo el alcohol lo mantenía vivo, anestesiándolo de la dura realidad que no se atrevía a asumir: Andrés estaba muerto. Y él no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo.</p><p>Abrió la puerta y encontró a un joven serio, que de repente esbozó una sonrisa de alivio, colocando unos ojitos enternecedores. Martín entrecerró los ojos, esos dos topacios azules que ahora estaban eclipsados por el negro de sus ojeras, para ver con nitidez al muchacho. El joven se abrazó directamente a Martín, apretando con todas sus fuerzas, uniendo cada trozo roto del argentino.</p><p>-Matías...-Martín estaba sorprendido- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo me has encontrado?</p><p>-Tenía que encontrarte, después de perder a mi padre tenía que saber dónde estabas. Necesitaba saber qué era de ti, si estabas vivo, si pasaba algo...</p><p>Los ojos de Martín se llenaron de lágrimas. Apartó la mirada y tragó saliva, emitiendo un fuerte sonido. Necesitaba otra copa, no iba a tener fuerzas para hablar de Andrés, menos aún con su hijo, que ahora tenía que soportar ser huérfano. Se sirvió ron, y ofreció una copa a Matías, que declinó amablemente. Martín se bebió todo de un trago y sonrió amargamente.</p><p>-Querido, por desgracia estoy bien, estoy vivo. Pero no hay día que no desee fallecer. Sos un afortunado porque vos tenés aún motivos para seguir viviendo. Sin embargo, yo...</p><p>-Tú has sentido más por mi padre que por nadie en este mundo, ¿no, Martín?</p><p>Martín levantó una ceja mientras se apoyaba en un escritorio de madera totalmente desordenado, apartando con desdén los planos y apuntes que allí se encontraban. Por un momento sospechó que Andrés hubiera podido contarle algo a su hijo sobre sus sentimientos. </p><p>-Mati, tu padre para mí fue un hermano. Bueno, más aún, tu padre fue mi familia entera. Durante años. Desde que nos encontramos de jóvenes, cuando me echaron de casa en Buenos Aires de una patada en el trasero. Y él fue quien se ocupó de mí.</p><p>-Te echaron de casa... ¿por qué?</p><p>El ingeniero se percató de que Matías no sabía nada en absoluto, y en cierto modo, le alivió. Pero eso quería decir que tenía que ser él mismo quien le diera detalles de la desdicha que había sido toda su vida. </p><p>-Puede que esto ya lo sepas, Matías. Hay... personas, sí, personas, que no aceptan quién eres. Y en mi caso no aceptaron que yo fuera... homosexual. Mi padre me daba tremendas palizas y finalmente mi madre me terminó por echar de casa. Ella tampoco entendía que yo fuera gay, pero le daba más miedo que al final mi padre me matara... y fue ahí cuando Andrés me encontró, sentado en el borde de la carretera, con la cara y todo el cuerpo amoratado, el labio partido y con un ojo totalmente hinchado. Él... me dijo "hola", y para cuando me di cuenta, el boludo estaba cargando mis maletas. "Hoy empieza tu nueva vida", me dijo. -Martín sonrió, melancólico.</p><p>Matías siempre había sido un niño muy elocuente y perspicaz, así que apenas le llevó unos segundos darse cuenta de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.</p><p>-Martín, sigues enamorado de mi padre. Siempre lo estuviste. No me estoy equivocando en lo más mínimo, ¿verdad?</p><p>El argentino no respondió, solo se sirvió otra copa y volvió a tomarla bruscamente de una sola vez. </p><p>-Y mi tío Sergio te lo ha quitado todo. Ahora lo entiendo. Escuché a mi padre hablar con él por teléfono. Mi padre decía que seguro que se te iba a pasar, que si no os veíais en un tiempo te olvidarías de él y encontrarías a otro hombre y ahora...ahora...</p><p>-¡¡Y ahora está muerto!! -Martín gritó, encolerizado, lanzando el vaso de cristal contra el suelo- ¡Y me tuve que enterar por la televisión! ¡Nunca más lo volveré a ver!</p><p>En ese momento el ingeniero cayó de rodillas al suelo, llorando amargamente, sacando al exterior lo que había estado guardando desde que el titular de "Fonollosa, abatido", le sorprendió en su pequeño búnker. Matías acudió raudo a abrazarlo, con los ojos inundados en lágrimas.</p><p>Sin embargo, tanto Martín como Matías aceptaron participar en el siguiente plan de Sergio. Ya solo les quedaba esa opción para honrar la memoria de Andrés.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Espero que os haya gustado!! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>